Hospital
by DinoRaws
Summary: It's an untypical day for Matt and Mimi as they go through the hours in the deilivery room. One-Shot. :  Poor Tai. Haha.


**So here's a small One-Shot story that i thought of again in the middle of the night while writing "Breaking the Woman of Steel", which i'm sorry for not updating, so as an apology I wrote this. I hope it's as good as my other one-shot "I'm Here", if you haven't read it, please do :) Well enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the origingal digimon characters. I think, actually positive, the characters are OOC, so yea. :)**

**

* * *

**

Hospital

"This is your fault, you inconsiderate jackass!" She pulled him closer to her face by the hem of his shirt. Her face red and dripping with sweat, her hair tied into a bun symbolizing her exhausted body.

He pulled his clothed mask down from his mouth to speak. "Inconsiderate? You knew that this would happen, Mimi! And you're _blaming_ me for this?"

"Exactly, this is your fault Matt!" She tightened her grip on his hand, making him flinch.

"_We_ agreed to start our family together." He said through his clenched teeth.

"Please focus Mrs. Ishida!" A doctor in front of Mimi exclaimed.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut tightening her grip on his hand clenching his teeth from the pain he was giving her. "And you listened to me?"

"What was I suppose to do at that time, ignore you?"

"Yes, yes you were!"

"You can't be serious…"

"I hate you so much right now,"

* * *

Their friends waited patiently out in the seated area, nervously but happy. T.K and Kari talked amongst themselves happily to be uncle and aunt to Mimi's child, Izzy chattered to Sora about how it was abnormal for the father's brother-in-law to be in a nervous state while the birth of his godchild. Tai, however, fidgeted with his thumb and index fingers eyes closed and sweating bullets.

"I'm kinda nervous guys," Tai scratched his forehead.

"You're nervous? You're not the father and you're not even the mother giving birth to the baby."

"Shut up, Izzy." Tai muttered.

"You know, I'm actually going to be an uncle." T.K spoke out loud.

"That's great T.K," Kari rested her head on his shoulders as he caressed Kari's hand. "It'll be great for all of us."

"Do you think they need help?" Tai turned to Sora.

"No, they have doctors Tai."

"I think I'm going to check on them," Tai lifted his body from the cushioned seat walking sheepishly.

"It isn't wise to walk inside a delivery room while a woman is giving birth to her child, after all the mother is in fact in an emotional rather angry state during that time,"

"Izzy, Tai already left."

"Yes, I am aware of that Sora."

* * *

Her eyes were tired of being forced to shut every other minute. Her screams of pain were eerie but she couldn't help to do so, it was a pain like no other. In fact, it was the worst pain she ever had to face through. It was the worst nothing could top this at all. Nope.

Of course for Matt, it was probably the same. They were both in the delivery room for about two hours now and he too was getting tired maybe not as Mimi but tired of how his wife kept tightening her strong grip on his hand. He tried so hard to adjust to her grip but every time that he did, she would squeeze harder, so he forfeited to her.

"We're almost there, Mimi!" Her doctor exclaimed wiping her forehead with the towel her assistant gave to her. "A few more pushes and we'll be done!"

"C'mon Mimi," Matt leaned over to Mimi's head and kissed her hair. "We're almost done."

She squeezed her eyes shut pounding the medical bed with her free hand screaming to the top of her lungs. She took the moment to throw her head back locking her eyes with Matt's, and when she shut her eyes she pushed again. But in the middle of the process, the door opened unexpectedly.

"You didn't lock the door?" A doctor whispered to his co-worker.

"No, I thought you did…"

"Hey Mimi, are you ok? Do you need anything?"

It was Tai. And Mimi didn't like her child's godfather-slash-uncle being in here while she was giving birth. "**_Get out_**!"

"I'm so sorry!"

With the support of her husband, and of course her friends, she was able to give life to her newly born child. Her body was fatigue but she didn't care, when she was moved to her new room there he was. Her new born son. The nurse handed him to Mimi, she was happy for this moment. Looking down at her covered baby son, she managed to make space on her bed for Matt to join in. He wrapped his arm around Mimi's shoulders turning to his side. He placed his forehead against Mimi's playing with his son's tiny fingers. He smiled down at the small body wrapped in his blanket.

"We made a pretty damn good looking kid, Mimi."

When he heard her small laughter, he reached down to her face kissing his wife's lips for their new beginning.

"I can't believe you actually went in there," T.K nudged Tai.

He shook his head left and right. "I shouldn't gone in there. Did you know Mimi can yell?"

"I believe you, Tai."

* * *

**Ok, so that's the best I could do with the ending. I know it was corny but ehh. Well it's 12:00pm Midnight woot! Alright, so in the next update it'll be for "Breaking the Woman of Steel"! Alright til next time!**

**-DinoRaws aka Liz =)**


End file.
